Sam Goes to Hollywood Arts
by DeadlyRosePetal
Summary: Cat realized that Sam has no where to go to school in (even though she has online she doesn't take it seriousley) and decides, why not join H.A.? And when she joins a certain fight comes along that could get the whole gang expelled from Hollywood Arts. (first story, update every 2-3 days)
1. Chapter 1

Sam meets Victorious Again

Chap One:

Cat was munching on some Frutio cereal while rushing to get to school. Sam was still sleeping ignoring whatever was around her. "Hey, Saaam," yelled Cat while shaking Sam as Sam groaned. "Ugh, what do you want from me now you red headed animal girl?" Sam asked groaning waking up pretty much upset. "Some lady named Mrs. Belle called and said she will be dropping off her two twin daugghters about now and I am lateee for schoooooool!"

"So tell me how this bothers with me?" asked Sam annoyed. "Just watch them when they come!" yelled Cat heading for the door with her frutio cereal still her hands. "See you later!" When she opened the door, Cat accidently dropped some of the Frutios all over the kids Sam was supposed to be babysiting, but left saying "Sorry enjoy the frutios!"

Sam went over to see two blonde cereal covered twin girls and a pretty pissed off mom. "I'll be picking them up by 4:45 pm," the mother said firmly. "Oh and make sure they dont have any CEREAL on them when I come back." She left saying bye to the girls just leaving them with Sam.

Sam stared at them for a while. "So twins, how about you sit here an um watch some Barney or something while i go get my self some left overs," Sam said handing the twins the remote control. The twins looked at each other and gave a little evil grin.

(WHERE CAT IIIISSSSSS)

Sam was at the front of the school already sprinting in smashing random people in her way. She finally made it to Sikowitz class tripping over a book getting her self up. "Cat is here!" she said getting her self into her seat next to Robbie and Rex. "Um Cat?" asked Sikowitz. "Any chance why you came in here speeding faster than my neighbor Jane does for a taxi?"

"Oh I woke up late this morning because I was up all night watching the marthon of Fuzz and Buzz. There was a new premiere yesterday!" said Cat laughing. "Isn't that show for like 10 and 12 year olds?" asked Tori. "No! It is acctually quite logicalish!" declared Cat. "There was this one episode where Fuzz stopped a fire from happening!"

"He stops it by putting a "Magical Blanket" over the fire," says Andre quite confused. "And it stopped!" said Cat.

"Well anyway class," said Sikowitz getting the class back to focus. "Let us play a new acting game I created today. It is called ,"Smile or run a Mile."

**( Yah ik chessey but cant think of a cool one right now XD**)

"Lets have Cat, Jade, and Andre up please." says Sikowitz. The three teens get up wondering what was ahead of them. "Alright the rules are simple," says Sikowitz. "No matter what of any circumstance you have to keep smiling until i say so, and if you stop smiling you will have to run a mile.

It is important when having a role you must stay in the mood of that role no matter what!"

"I can't do this," said Jade trying to leave. "Um I don't think so," said Sikowitz twirling her back to the stage.

"Ok starting now!" Sikowitz took out two huge crash symbals from the back and starting crashing them repeatedly. Everyone had their hands covered up. Cat was smiling to the loud ringing but Andre tried his best to keep his smile and Jade was just pissed off. "Put those stupid symbols away!" yelled Jade.

Sikowitz stop crashing and looked at Jade while smiling. "Oh Jadeee," said Sikowitz."Apparently you stopped s-m-i-l-i-n-g!" "Yah so?" Jade said without a care in the world. "That means you got to run a mile starting now!" "Wait what?" said Jade but she had no time to ask properly as Sikowitz pushed her out of the classroom making her run a "mile".

"Well this is going to be harder than i thought.." says Andre still smiling nervousley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to sam and kids~~~

Sam finally comes back to the kids with a leftover hamburger and a soda can. When she checksup on the twins, she finds out that they are watching a more higher rated movie.

"Um hey," says Sam walking over to the twins. "What do you two think you are watching?" "Death to the Young And Frank," says both twins at the same time. "Well, that isn't something you two should be watchiinng," says Sam changing the channel to some kiddy show.

"Hey!" says the twins exactly at the same time. "We we're watching that!" "Um, one you shouldn't even be," says Sam. "And two it's kind of creepy the way you two speak exactly at the same time."

"No we don't," says the two little girls at the same time. "Okaaay?" says Sam freaked out. "How about I get you two some choco cookies and milk and leave you guys alone for a while." As Sam walks in the kitchen the girls put back the movie they are watching.

"Does are some weird children," Sam says starring at them real confused.

While Sam makes them the snack, She recieves a text from Cat saying: Hey come to me ASAP RIGHT NOW!

_**YAH IK SHORT OPENING AND CLIFF HANGER DONT WORRY IT'LL BE MUCH LONGER OKAAAY?**_

_**COMMENT AND FOLLOW AND FAVE PLEASEEE**_

_**I'LL DO BACK FOR YOUR STORIES IF YOU'LL LIKE =)**_

_**UPDATE BY 2 DAYS-3 THE LATEST =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Myvfirst reviewer made me sooooo happyu so for that**

**i will now show last time at chapter 1 (last pararaph)**

Sam finally comes back to the kids with a leftover hamburger and a soda can. When she checksup on the twins, she finds out that they are watching a more higher rated movie.

"Um hey," says Sam walking over to the twins. "What do you two think you are watching?" "Death to the Young And Frank," says both twins at the same time. "Well, that isn't something you two should be watchiinng," says Sam changing the channel to some kiddy show.

"Hey!" says the twins exactly at the same time. "We we're watching that!" "Um, one you shouldn't even be," says Sam. "And two it's kind of creepy the way you two speak exactly at the same time."

"No we don't," says the two little girls at the same time. "Okaaay?" says Sam freaked out. "How about I get you two some choco cookies and milk and leave you guys alone for a while." As Sam walks in the kitchen the girls put back the movie they are watching.

"Does are some weird children," Sam says starring at them real confused.

While Sam makes them the snack, She recieves a text from Cat saying: Hey come to me ASAP RIGHT NOW.

(present)

"What chiz is she talking about?!" asked Sam to herself. She obviousley had to go cause 1- it seemed urgent and 2- cat was spamming the same message over and over again. But what about those weird twins?

She took a good look over to where they were at. The twins were still watching the same movie, actually _enjoying_ the violence.

"Yah, sick it to him Joey!" said one of the girls. "NO! Marco you can do it use your epic hunky fangs of terror!"nyel led the other twin.

Sam took the remote controller and dragged both of the twins ignoring their instant complaining of where are we going and We are still watching that!

Soon enough the trio arrived at the front H.A. Sam still dragging the kids went straight inside the school. A random teacher walking down came.

"Hey you!" Sam yelled alerting the teacher(idk some random teacher).

"Um may I help you?" she asked a bit unsure and surprised. "Any chance you know where Cat is?"

"Cat Valentine?"

"Nooo Cat the- ugh you know what I mean!"

"I believe her and her and her class are having lunch at the moment."

"Thanks," said Sam running down where ever to find the lunchroom with the two twins still uncomfortable in her hands.

(10 minutes of wandering around laterz)

Sam finally found where everyone was eating luch-outside. "I should have known it would be here out of all places," said Sam to herself a bit annoyed.

"SAAAAAAAMM!" Sam looked at the left direction and noticed the red head girl she was looking for right down there at a table.

She walked over to her with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it?!" ask Sam trying not to yell. "I forgot.." answered Cat with an air head expression.

Now as much Sam wanted to beat the living crap out of her to drag the two kids she was supposed to be baby-sitting to run over to this school just for exactly nothing she just plated herself down and started hitting her head repeatedly on the table.

Tori was coming over with her food and noticed Sam right away with the children looking a bit pissed off. "Um Cat?" asked Tori still looking at Sam confused. "Yes?" asked Sam facing Tori.

"Why is there a blonde girl looking like she wants too pass out stuck with two mad children?" "Oh that's Sam!" answered Cat continuing eat her salad.

Robbie, Rex, and Jade was coming over now and had the same face as Tori when they noticed Sam and the kids.

"Stupid Sikowitz," muttered Jade annoyed. "He literally made me run a mile the whole freakin time." She seemed exhausted and very pissued off. But ANdre could even say anything he noticed the children and was about to interrupted him.

"Don't even bother." Now Bec and Andre were coming over and only Andre had to ask.

"What'a up with the blonde and the twins over there?" Sam picked up her head which was only slightly bruised from hitting the table so hard. "Apparently I'm supposed to be some place else but instead I was alerted here for NO apparent reason," Sam answered.

"Guys this is my room-mate I was talking about who saved me from getting stuck in a garbage truck!" said Sam. "What were you thinking?" asked Jade. "I honestly don't know anymore." answered Sam sighing.

"Well that clears that up," answered Tori. "But what's up with those kids over there...?"

"Some twins I'm supposed to be baby-sitting at the moment," answered Sam without any care in her voice. "We were watching a movie until we were dragged all the way here!" said one of the twins. "Yah thanks for wasting our precious time!"

"Someone woke up the wrong side of the bed," said Rex laughing at his comment. The twins faced over Rex with a confused look then looked back at Robbie.

"How'd you do that?" asked one of the twins. "Do what?" asked Robbie confused. "Make that puppet talk with put saying anything! Do you have a recorder or something?"

"I don't need this nerd to say anything!" said Rex very offended. Thee twins took Rex out Robbie's hands and started poking him. "OMG mom needs to,get us one of these!"

"I know right?"

"Hey let's run around and play with it for a while!" suggested one of the twins. And before anyone could say anything they were off like a light put of Sam's hands.

"W-what just happened...?" asked Robbie speechless. "Anything normal in my ordinary life," answered Sam. "But I think we should chase them now..." But of course Sam was feeling a bit too lazy to even get up.

"C'mon Sam if we don't get them now we won't have time to drop them home to there mom! It's almost time!" said Cat dragging Sam out of her seat.

Sam instantly remembered why the kids were here in the first place and shot up running down after them with Cat behind. Robbie also was running after the,

The others how ever were speechless. "Should we follow them?" asked Bec. "Sure, right after I finish my fries," said Andre picking up a long french fry and putting it in his mouth.

"That sounds like a plan," said Jade enjoying her meal.

**Ugh IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED**

**I FORGOT MY USERNAME ANDW AS ABOUT TO GIVE UP**

**THEN SOMEHOW I GOT BACK ON AND I OWE LIKE 6 MORE CHAPTERS SORRRY PLEASE TAKE MY COOKIE AS A TOKEN FOR HOW SORRY I AM AND EXUSE MY OCCNESS UGHH **

**OH WELL BYE BYE!**


End file.
